rlcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mob Events
Mob Events, as the name suggests, are periodically-occurring events that spawn one or multiple types of mobs around the player’s local vicinity. There is a voice annoncing whenever they happen and a shaking PNG appears during so. The following is a list of the many different events from A to Z. Shoutout to Rich3yy, who uploaded all of the events in one video (with timestamps) and really helped in the making of this list! A Amalgalich NOTE: This event is not in the current version of RLCraft as it is from a newer version of Lycanites Mobs than the one used in RLCraft 2.8.1 Normally, this event is triggered with the Amalgalich Boss Altar being activated. When done, it is called from the darkest reaches of the world and seeks to devour everything to increase its wretched mass; including you! It will build a large arena around you before you fight it, so be sure that you are far enough away from home before fighting this boss. Arachnophobia Eight-legged terrors! HAH HAH HA! Arachnophobia spawns in the following mobs: * Sutiramu * Trite * Tarantula * Frostweaver Two of the four mobs listed here can trap you in their webs, so keep an eye out! Asmodeus The demonic mastermind! One of the summonable bosses is Asmodeus, which turns the surroundings of the player into a sort of arena with hellfire torch pillars and a large Netherrack wall surrounding it. Asmodeus spawns in a pillar of green fire in the middle of the arena. A modified version of the Doom music “Phobos Anomaly” also plays when the event starts and the announcer sounds more akin to the Icon of Sin from Doom 2. B BamStorm Party on! Do-Do Do-Do-Doo! Sandstorm! Oh yeah! BamStorm spawns in the following mobs: * Belph * Conba * Gecken * Kobold * Zephyr * Manticore All of these mobs are mischievous and gimmicky, so find out what each of them does to know potential weaknesses. This event was, according to the official site, made in tribute of JonBam’s Twitch livestream! Black Plague The Dead at your door! Black Plague spawns the following mobs: * Cryptkeeper * Ghoul * Geist During this event, the game is automatically switched to night, only making it harder to see the dark-shaded creatures. Take this opportunity to kill spawned Geists for creating Chupacabra Treats, because you will definitely want one of those as a pet! Blade Flurry Prepare to be diced and sliced! Only Clinks will spawn during this event, likely because they are among the only mobs to use bladed weapons. Take this as an opportunity to create their staff! On the other hand, they can be dangerous if they gang up on you, so try and pick them off one at a time from a distance. Also, wait until they stop spawning so that they won’t be able to rely on sheer numbers to try and take you down. Boulder Dash Rock and rolling your brain! Boulder Dash spawns hordes of Geonachs because they weren’t annoying enough already. It’ll be like those times when you were minding your own business collecting essential ores when suddenly one of them decides you’ve been getting too much ore and then try to pound you to a pulp. Those were good times. Except this time, they’re everywhere, and it doesn’t matter how much ore is in your inventory. C Cinderfall Prepare to burn! During Cinderfall, Cinders will spawn, blasting flames. Unless you have an extremely powerful weapon or bucket of water, Cinderfall will be perhaps your greatest challenge early in the game. D Dragons Roar Tyrants in the sky! Dragons Roar spawns the following mobs: * Ignibus * Morock * Quetzodracl Though certainly not as troubling as other dragons that spawn naturally, Dragons Roar is still not something to scoff at. Watch the skies, because at least one of the event’s mobs are capable of prolonged flight! See if you can keep one Ignibus alive, because you can tame them considering you have treats for them! E Eruption The world is going to burn! Eruption spawns the following mobs: * Lobber * Khalk Keep your distance from both of these mobs, because they will easily burn you and your items to a crisp if you don’t! This especially applies to the Khalk as it disperses lava upon death, but this is a good opportunity to get the “Run, It’s Melting!” achievement. H Happy Halloween Hihihihihi, it's always a trick and never a treat! *Maniacal laughter* Happy Halloween spawns the following mobs: * Belth * Behemoth * Ent * Trent * Afrit * Wraith * Grue * Epion * Triffid Yep. This is a seasonal event, all about the spooky ones. Hells Fury Meet your doom... Hells Fury summons Cacodemons. That’s it. You’d probably expect Belphs and Behemoths too, right? Nope. However, you can take advantage of the event by attempting to tame one, so take a bunch of Cacodemon Treats with you if you have the materials to make some! M March of the Gorgomites Watch them crawl! Yo dawg, we heard you like Gorgomites, so have some more Gorgomites to go along with your Gorgomites! During this event, Gorgomites can be seen anywhere and everywhere. Though not powerful on their own, they are capable of summoning allies as if you weren’t facing enough of them already. If you don’t have a fast way of killing these rock beetle-things, this event might never end. P Poop Party What a stench... Poop Party spawns in a swarm of smelly Conbas, who will throw poop at you and anything that threatens them. Highly unsanitary, but it’s your best bet to make the Poop Scepter if the closest Jungle biome is thousands of blocks away, which, in most cases, it is. Primal Fury The apex are on the prowl! Primal Fury spawns the following mobs: * Barghest * Dawon * Feradon * Maug * Warg All of these mobs are ferocious hunters, so thinking like them is the key to survival. At the same time, all of them are elligible for taming, so try trapping one of each of them in holes, if you don’t have treats for every predator, that’s okay; just give them a name so they won’t despawn! R Rahovart Lord of the Underworld! This is the event that leads to the summoning of Rahovart, one of the mod’s several bosses. When the event occurs, a grand arena will be built similar to Asmodeus before the battle begins. The track ‘Nobody Told Me About Id’ from Doom can be heard playing in the background as the arena constructs itself. As with the other bosses, make sure you’re far enough away from your house before you trigger this event! Raptor Rampage The hunt has begun, and you are the prey... Raptor Rampage spawns the following mobs: * Uvaraptor * Ventoraptor Considering the possibility that there won’t be a jungle biome for miles, this event can be your big break. Who doesn’t want an Uvaraptor?! Reptile Ruckus Ssssscaly and sssscandalous! Reptile Ruckus spawns the following mobs: * Gecken * Salamander * Shade Geckens are venomous, Salamanders are firey, and Shades will make you run in fear. It’s surprisingly beneficial if you’re looking to tame either the Salamander or Shade, because they can be hard to find on the surface! Root Riot Forest parasites! Root Riot spawns in Spriggans, who will blast you with their health-draining lasers. As if they weren’t already troublesome in forests, now they’re all over the place! On a plus note, this can be a good chance to acquire lifesteal charges for the staff. Rudolph the Blood-Stained Jabberwock ♪''...Has wicked and vicious claws. And if you don’t run right now, you’ll spend Christmas in his jaws!♪ It’s not just the Jabberwock, though. It’s also the Wildkin that spawns. Those Jabberwocks are also Scarlet ones named Rudolph and Wildkins look like emperor penguins. S Salty Tree ''♪...How lovely is your... REKT!!♪ Salty Tree spawns the following mobs: * Ent * Trent * Wildkin Obviously, this event is centered around Christmas trees with just a pinch of salt... okay, maybe the whole shaker. Satan Claws ♪You better watch out. You better not cry. If you make a sound he'll skin you alive! Satan Claws is coming... to kill!♪ HAHAHAHA! For whatever reason, the official website does not list any mobs that spawn during the event. However, these ‘Satan Claws’ mentioned in the jingle are actually Reapers named such, and they wear red robes and use sharp candy canes for claws. They normally spawn sometimes after killing passive mobs, but only the Satan Claws skin spawns during this event. This is why you shouldn’t misspell ‘Santa’, kids! Sea Storm Birds of prey! Sea Storm spawns in Raikos, who will pick you up and drop you from the sky. If this occurs while inside of a village, be prepared for that entire village to get massacred by these birds. Also, it will mean trouble if you don’t kill them before they plop you into the water, because the mod hosts very dangerous ocean life. According to the official page, this is actually the result of a mass migration of Raikos as they retreat towards the world’s equator before winter. This makes sense as they resemble pelicans, sound like seagulls, and are very hungry when they spawn in. Shadow Games Death in the dark! Shadow Games spawns the following mobs: * Epion * Grue A notable feature of this event is that it automatically switches to nightime during this event. With mobs this creepy, however, chances are that this is going to be the longest night of your life. If it’s this dark, you are likely to be eaten by a Grue. Not only that, your blood could also get sucked by an Epion flying over you. However, this can be a great opportunity to get a cool Epion pet and Bloodleech Staff, so that‘s always nice considering you have someplace dark to store one. Sharknado Jaws are coming for you! Even the announcer sounds panicked about this one... Sharknado spawns Roas, which are probably the closest the mod has to sharks. This is the result of them generating massive whirlpools and taking to the skys for migration over land. Roas can be tamed, however, so see if you can find ponds to tame one in. Sub Zero Freeze in fear! Sub Zero will spawn Reivers. They are in essence the Cinders of the frost biome, and their fire spreads uncontrollably unless you put it out quickly or isolate it. In case you were wondering - yes, this is a good opportunity to farm charges that they drop to create the staff. However, because it is such a running theme in the mod, chances are that you already knew that. T The Swarm Outnumbered and alone... The Swarm spawns the following mobs: * Conba * Vespid What may or may not become obvious early on is that the Conbas in this event are already infested by Vespids, meaning that they will spawn even more Vespids that will go after you. Tsunami Brave the storm! Tsunami spawns the following mobs: * Jengu * Zephyr Tsunami is interesting as it will also start a rain storm, which no other event does. In case you didn’t know how annoying Jengus are yet, don’t worry, because this event can give you a demonstation. W Wind Storm Death from above! Wind Storm spawns the following mobs: * Roc You’d expect other types of flying mobs too, right? Wrong! Obviously, you may want to find someplace to hide for when they start dropping Creepers on your head, or conduct bombing raids on your village. Winged Venom Acid rain! Winged Venom spawns the following mobs: * Remobra Since these are dragon-like creatures, you would expect them to spawn during Dragons Roar, right? Wrong again! Rather, they have their own event since they are easily killed unlike the real ''dragons. The fact that they attack from range, however, can be bothersome. Winter’s Grasp ''The weather outside is frightful... Winter’s Grasp spawns the following mobs: * Serpix * Wendigo Winter’s Grasp is a true test of your skills in one event. There is a lot of Wendigos and Serpix but also a cool pet to keep if you succeed. Just mind your personal space and you should be alright unless you’re not outside when the event starts. Y Your Head Roasting On A Cinder Fire Lobbers burning off your nose... Afrit beasts trying to set you ablaze... And the Arix will freeze you till you’re stone! This event spawns the following mobs: * Cinder * Lobber * Afrit * Arix * Reaver * Wendigo * Wildkin This is, once again, a seasonal event that doesn’t need to be explained much further. Category:Information Category:Events